


Haircut

by Blondie600



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daichi is cute as, daisuga - Freeform, so fluffy its ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi lets his hair grow out over summer break and the team are enthralled by his new look, especially Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

I sigh quietly as I roll out of bed, running a hand through my hair. It’s getting quite long now I should probably get it cut, it’s sort of floppy like every other American boy I see on the TV plus, it’s not particularly good for Volleyball.

Today is the first day back after a 6 week break and I cannot be bothered in the slightest. I’ve fucked up my sleeping schedule so I’m ridiculously tired and I’ve just generally had a really bad break. The only thing that gets me out of bed is the thought of seeing Suga again. God I’ve missed his smile, I need to buck up the courage to ask him out this term, it could be my last chance.

I throw on some uniform and stagger to the bathroom, shouting a Good Morning to my Mum as I pass the top of the stairs. After I’ve made myself look as respectable as I can be bothered to I slump down the stairs; grab some money, kiss Mum on the cheek and then head out the door towards school. Then I realise that we have morning practise. And I’m late.

“I’M SORRY!” I yell as I burst through the doors, nearly tripping over the bottom of the door.

“Captain!” Hinata yells, bouncing up to me “How come you’re late I… Oh.” He stops talking immediately as I look up. Jesus do I really look THAT bad?

I look round at everyone and they’ve stopped what they’re doing and am gawking at me.

“What?” I ask, looking round at them all

“Nothing Captain!” Nishinoya yells suddenly, appearing in front of me and then grabs me buy the arm “Go and get changed then come join us, yeah!” He adds and promptly pushes me towards the club room.

I blink a few times then sigh, I cannot deal with this on top of everything else. I wonder into the room and see Suga stood there rummaging through his bag.

He obviously hears me approach so turns around smiling but then he freezes.

“What? Why do you all keep staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?” I scowl, looking at Suga who is slowly turning bright red. Why is he blushing?! GOD this is so frustrating!

“I…” Suga stutters, flushing even harder “I’ve got to go, excuse me!” He rambles, rushing past me and out the door.

I slam my hand into my locker and sigh. Why on today of all days do my friends have to be such dicks? I can’t be bothered with practise now, plus there’s only 5 minutes left so I grab my bag and head out the club room towards my classroom.

I slump down in my seat with a sigh, folding my arms on the desk and laying my head on them in annoyance.

“DAICHI!” A voice yells and I groan as Nishinoya appears in front of me

“What do you want?” I growl, looking up at him “Haven’t you got a class to go to?”

“Yes but I wanted to apologise on behalf of the team, mostly because they’re all pussy’s and didn’t want to talk to you because you seem annoyed!” He says with a sunny smile

“Why were you all staring at me?” I grumble, pushing my hair out of my eyes, I really need to get it cut.

“Because, and I’m quoting Tsukki here who we both know is not that open about his sexuality, he looks so damn good my knee’s feel weak. Yamaguchi punched him after he said it and I think Tsukki is still grovelling right now.” Nishinoya smirks. I can feel a blush creeping up my face as he grins at me and struggle to say something

“I…”

“Suga didn’t say a word for the rest of practise and he didn’t stop blushing, also Hinata is very excited about having a ‘fucking hot captain’. Oops gotta go!” He adds, slapping me on the shoulder then bouncing out the classroom.

Asahi slides down in front of me a few moments later and turns to me, smiling sheepishly.

“You okay?” He murmurs

“You all think I look hot? Why? What have I done to make me look different?” I snarl, making Asahi shrink back in surprise. Our teacher walks in then and he looks at me solemnly

“It’s the hair, Daichi.” He murmurs before turning his attention to the board. 

WHAT?

~~~~~~~

 

I spend the rest of the day in a daze, sleeping through lunch then heading to Volleyball, yawning as I go. I hear everyone moving around in the gym already and head to the Club Room slowly, rubbing my eyes as I drop my bag. I change and turn to head back to the club when Suga enters the room.

“Daichi! I…” He stammers, blushing yet again “I’m sorry I was so abrupt earlier I don’t know what came over me!” He bows deeply and refuses to meet my eyes. He always looks so beautiful when he blushes and I can’t be bothered with all this fucking around anymore so I walk up to him, grab him by the waist and place my lips on his. His lips are warm and soft against mine and he squeaks slightly as I kiss him but soon relaxes and wraps his arms around my neck. I pull away, breathless and stare at him intently

“Should I get a haircut or not?” I ask bluntly

“You kiss me out of the blue and then THAT’S what you ask me? You’re impossible sometimes Daichi.” He sighs, the blush still covering his cheeks.

“I’m just asking! I’m sick of everyone staring at me! I could feel like everyone’s eyes on me as I walked around school today, it’s weird!”

“People always stare at you Daichi.” He murmurs 

“Wait what?” I splutter

“You’re really good looking, with or without the long hair.” Suga replies quietly, blushing harder “Every girl in the school would jump at the chance to go out with you, most of the boys too I expect.”

“But I’m not a patch on you!” I reply then realise I said that out loud and put a hand over my mouth

“Oh Daichi.” Suga smiles and it’s like the sun has just risen over the hills “Come on we’ve got to go to practise.” He adds making me snap out of my daze and turn around to get ready. I can feel his eyes on me as I do and his gaze is the only one that doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable.

I finish changing and turn back to see Suga staring at me innocently before he holds his hand out to me. I take it tentatively and follow him out the room, stopping to lock the door.

“And in answer to your question, I’d personally love it if you kept the hair, it would give me something to grab onto.” He says cheekily, making my eyes widen

“I…” I stammer, blushing hard before gently pushes me against the door and kisses me. I respond immediately and I feel his long fingers brushing through my hair and it feels really really good and I don’t want him to stop. We kiss like it’s the last one we’ll ever have and my head is spinning as he pulls his lips from mine, making me whine softly. His hands are still entangled in my hair and his nose it touching mine, his eyes soft and smiley.

“C’mon, we need to get going.” He whispers, kissing my cheek as he pulls away “Do you want to come over after school? Dad’s out until late.” He adds, looking at me intently

“Yeah.” I reply, still feeling breathless from the kiss

“Good. Let’s go, Captain.” He grins, taking my hand again and pulling him with me.

I’m definitely keeping the hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write :')  
> I saw some fan art of Daichi with slightly longer hair and it was just W O W 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
